


Figure It Out

by CassiopeiaVarAttre



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Magic, Monsters, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaVarAttre/pseuds/CassiopeiaVarAttre
Summary: Zelda has many secrets. When she comes face to face with them things often get worse.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @SouthsideAlice, without you I would never post this.

Sabrina had just finished demonology class when Prudence came up behind her and caught her shoulder.   
  
“Who the hell is she?" she exclaimed as she pointed towards the end of the hallway. There was a woman in a black lace dress standing there. She was pale, very pale, and with every step she took she seemed to become more and more beautiful. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were just staring  
at her.

  


"She looks like Megan Fox but with Bettie Page hairstyle," commented one of the Weird Sisters. But Sabrina couldn’t see it. Of course the woman looked  like "that bitch" type that everyone admires and loves because she looks like a goddess, but there was something familiar about her. Her black hair and blue eyes... and her whole face!!

  
The young witch casually stepped into her way. The mysterious woman stopped a meter away. Sabrina smiled at her but the older one just rose her eyebrow. "You are in my way, darling." It was obvious to everyone that her accent wasn’t American. It was something foreign, exotic even.

  
"Hi! I'm sorry but I thought that I could help you?! You must be our new student!! I'm Sabrina Spellman." Brina held her hand out, but the woman never took it. Instead she smiled, but not in a nice way.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Spellman, but actually I'm here to teach you and your friends about some beasts that are waiting for you..." She was taller than Sabrina so she lowered herself a little to whisper in her face. "In the shadows, in the woods, in the mirror..." She looked around slowly. "Even in these hallways. Now, excuse you, I have meeting with Father Blackwood."  The woman brushed past her but that didn’t matter to Sabrina, now she was more than sure that this woman looked like someone she knew, but she still didn’t know who it was. But it was something that she had to figure out.    
  
"I think Beastiology will be my favorite subject now,” someone remarked on her right and she turned towards the source of the voice, only to see that it was Nick.

  


"Oh no, I know that look..."    
  
_ *LATER, ACADEMY OF UNSEEN ARTS, BEASTOLOGY CLASS*  _ __  
  
  
When they reached the classroom the teacher was already there. She was sitting on the desk in a very seductive way, polishing her nails and waiting for everyone to take their seats. When the doors finally closed she looked around at her students. Examining them closely with her steely blue eyes she slowly rose up from her seat.

  
"You’re probably all wondering who the hell I am. My name is Valerya Romanova from the The Church of The Greatest Sins. It's not a local coven like yours but does someone know what it is?" Miss Romanova looked at Sabrina. "I heard you are the best here, maybe you know the answer."    
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know much about other covens."    
  
"I am not sorry but anyway..."   
  
"It's coven only for girls." Someone in the back of the class said.    
  
"Exactly, come on, show yourself smart one." A shy, blonde girl stood up. "Your name?"    
  
"Jessamine."    
  
"Do you know any more about it?"    
  
"Y-yes. You have to be chosen, no one can join unless the Dark Lord wants them to. That's all I know."   
  
"Thank you, Jessamine, you can sit now. So now that you know me a little, does anyone want to ask me a question? Don't be so scared, I won't bite."    
  
"What does it mean to be a chosen one?" Prudence asked.    
  
"Well... The Church of The Greatest Sins was founded by Lilith. She only wanted powerful witches there, so the Dark Lord himself chooses which ones can join." 

  


Valerya turns her gaze to John Winchester who was sitting to the right of Jessamine. The boy was staring at her like she was art in a museum. "No, Mr. Winchester I will not sleep with you,” she said pointedly and his gaze automatically changed into one of embarrassment and surprise.   
  
"What!! How??”

  
"I would be able to hear your nasty thoughts about me from kilometers away. They’re very loud." The whole class burst into laughter but she silenced them with a pointed look. "Okay, now we are going to start with the stuff that really matters... So tell me ladies and gentleman how many groups of beasts are there?"    
  
  
_ *ACADEMY OF UNSEEN ARTS, FATHER BLACKWOOD OFFICE* _ __  
  
The news about new teacher travelled around the school at a remarkable speed. Mostly students were debating about how she looked, and by what they were saying Zelda almost missed the days when people would talk like that about her.   
  


But the more she learned about new teacher the more scared that she became. She already knew that she was from womens-only coven, probably about 90% Russian and that her name was Valerya. That didn’t sound good for Zelda. So after her lesson she went straight to Blackwoods office, only to find herself staring at him without knowing what to say. He knew that something was on her mind but he didn’t know what. So they both stayed silent. Now and again Faustus looked at her, but Zelda never said anything. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Zelda jump up from her seat.    
  
"Come in." Blackwood said looking at the door. The person behind them didn’t even bother to touch the handle, the doors flew open of their own accord. And there she was, Valerya, finally Zelda had seen the mysterious woman.    
  
"Miss Romanov, how can I help you?" Blackwood asked and Valerya smiled, just noticing Zelda.    
  
"Oh, I am sorry I did not know that there was someone... I just wanted your permission, Father Blackwood, to take some classes to the forest tomorrow."    
  
"That's great idea! I hope you will scare the arrogance out of some of them. Is that all??”

  


"Oh, yes. Thank you, Father Blackwood," Valerya said and turned to Zelda. It took help from Satan himself to allow the older witch to hide the awkwardness that she felt. "I don’t believe that we’ve met each other yet, I am Valerya Romanova,” she smiled, bowing a little. Zelda stood up to greet her.     
  
"I’m Zelda Spellman,” Zelda said and bowed. After all it was probably Valeryas’ covens custom for greetings and as much as Zelda distrusted Valerya she didn’t want to disrespect her traditions. 

  


"Oh, as in Sabrina Spellman?"   
  
"Yes, she is my niece. You are from Eastern Europe?"    
  
"Kind of, yes. I am sorry but I have to go now. Thank you again, Father Blackwood. Goodbye, Miss Spellman." The woman just disappeared before them, opting to use teleportation rather than the door.    
  
"Prise Satan for her, she's good. And I hope she will temper Sabrina,” Faustus remarked and Zelda shot him a withering look.

  


"Oh no, don't tell me, you’re jealous,” he grinned. 

  


"What?? No!"    
  
"You don't have to be, you know? There’s nothing to be jealous of.” 

  
  


***

  


Sabrina and Weird Sisters were waiting next to Jessamine’s school looker after school. When blond haired witch noticed them she instantly turned away, but when she turned back Sabrina was there, smiling. 

  


“Oh, hey Sabrina. How was your day?” The girl asked, trying to acting normal, but everyone had heard of the things that the young Spellman had done. And it was awfully hard to ignore them, even if you wanted to.

  


“It was fine, thank you for asking. Look Jessamine, I want to ask you a question. How do you know about Miss Romanov's coven?” A surge of relief passed through Jessamine at that. She had been scared that Sabrina would resent that she answered the question in class. 

  


“Oh, my Grandma and Aunt were part of It. It's not as cool as it sounds, really, at least it wasn't when they were there. My cousin was chosen as well, but I haven’t heard anything from her since she was. She went there two weeks ago,” Jessamine said not meeting Sabrina's eyes. 

  


“How did she know that she was chosen?” asked Prudence from behind and Jessamine had to resist the urge to jump. 

  


“I-I don't know exactly, my Aunt said that she woke up one night and said that her sisters were waiting for her. After midnight that night, during the witching hour, someone came knocking on the door. My Uncle answered it and he saw three witches in red hoods standing outside. They said ‘The Dark Lord is waiting for her.’” Jessamine paused to take a breath of air and finally looked at Sabrina, her face full of confusion. “I’m surprised that you didn’t know anything about the coven, your Aunt was there after all.” 

  


The white haired witch raised her eyebrows higher than Jessamine would have thought possible. “My Aunt?? How did you know that?? Which one??”

  


“My Grandma has photograph at her house with all the girls from the year my aunt was there. Your Aunt Zelda is in it. She was definitely there.” 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. "In the town of broken dreams,  The streets are filled with regret..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, and always big thanks to @SouthsideAlice, love ya!

After school Sabrina went straight home. She knew she had to figure out what the new teachers motive was, especially now that she knew that her Aunt had been part of that strange coven too. Luckily for her when she walked in the door Zelda wasn't home yet, so she could ask Aunt Hilda about it before she returned. 

 

“Auntie!” She greeted Hilda in the kitchen. 

 

“Hello Sweetheart, how was your day?” Her Aunt asked giving her a quick look and smile. Hilda was making dinner for them so she was a little busy with food. “Do you want tea?”

 

“No thanks. And my day was strange… We have new Beasitology teacher and she's terrible!” Sabrina said as she sat down on the table. 

 

“Oh, why?” 

 

“You know, she treats everyone like Aunt Zelda does to strangers.” 

 

“Oh, that's bad.” 

 

“And you know what? She's from the Church of The Greatest Sins.” Sabrina added and noticed that when Hilda heard the name of the church she stopped for second. “And you know what? Auntie Zee was there too! Why did no one ever tell me?” 

 

Hilda turned to look at her niece with strange expression on her face. 

 

“Look darling, that’s really not something I should tell you about.” 

 

“Tell her about what?” Zelda asked as she entered the kitchen. 

 

Turning quickly around Hilda and Sabrina looked at the red haired witch as she entered the room. She looked normal, praise Satan, so she definitely hadn't hear that they were talking about her.

 

“My new teacher,” Sabrina answered and Hilda found herself thanking Satan that Sabrina hadn't betrayed the real topic. Zelda didn't react, instead she went straight to the liquor cabinet and took a bottle of wine. 

 

“Ah, her,” Zelda acknowledged in a voice completely void of emotion. Sabrina and Hilda looked at Zelda and then at each other. It was only three o’ clock and already Zelda was drinking, something must be wrong. 

 

“She is from women's coven, sounds cool right?” Sabrina pried, hoping for a reaction. 

 

“Yeah,” the older witch replied looking at anything else in the room besides Sabrina. 

 

“So sad that she's a old bitch,” Sabrina added, still looking intently at Zelda

 

“Where is that bloody corkscrew?? And if you think that she’s old I must be a dinosaur to you. She's only 32 in humans terms. Oh here it is!!” 

 

Sabrina raised her eyebrows at that, she really had thought that the woman was older. Not that she looked so old but with witches you never know. 

 

“Zelds, did you have a hard day at work?” Hilda asked her sister in a concerned voice. Zelda didn’t respond but gave her a quick look, turned on her heel and left the kitchen

 

The Spellman's house was so big that sometimes you could forget what was there. It wasn’t rare that Sabrina would discover a room that the rest of the inhabitants had forgotten existed. Passing through the hallways Zelda stopped when suddenly all around her were portraits of her family. Everyone who had ever had a drop of Spellman's blood in their veins was hanging there. She looked at herself and a wave of nostalgia ran through her. A red haired witch smiled back at her like the Mona Lisa and looked at her with superiority. She was 23 in that picture: young, beautiful and powerful. Oh, how she missed that time. Times when nothing really mattered. On her right was a man. He looked even more mysterious than her and looking into his eyes you could sense that his mind was somewhere else. You couldn’t even tell how old he was because half of his face was covered with a beard. And on her left was teen girl with wavy blonde hair. Her big blue eyes looked directly at everyone who stood in front of her but it was easy to tell that the girl wasn't comfortable with that. Looking down at her feet Zelda sighed and decided that she had already spent too much time here and went to her bedroom. 

  
  


*** 

  
  


“Hey, what happened to Auntie Zee? It's middle of the day and she's drinking wine… “ Ambrose said as he entered the kitchen. He looked at Sabrina and then at Hilda. 

 

“Maybe you know something about Auntie's past in another coven?” Sabrina asked, standing up and taking him by the arm. 

 

“I only know that before you were born, Auntie Zee was around the World for decades. Maybe even centuries, it’s hard to tell,” he said a little confused about whole situation. 

 

“Oh well…” Sabrina snaps her finger and instantly she and Ambrose were at attic. 

“Hey! I wanted chocolate milk!”  

 

“Oh, come one we have something more interesting!” She said excited. Sabrina instantly started to looking for something. 

 

The attic looks like no one was here for years. And that's totally true. Everything was dust, old books, dust, boxes, dust and even more dust. 

 

“Could you tell me what we are doing here?” the Warlock asked when he realised that his cousin had forgot about him. 

 

“Oh, sorry! So, you probably know about our new teacher, Valerya. She’s looking too familiar to me for it to be a coincidence. I mean… her face looks like someone I know. Don't you think?” 

 

“Unholy Satan, I thought that's something wrong with me but I feel the same!” 

 

“Yeah, but anyway. She's from strange coven, and Jessamine said that Auntie Zee was in that coven. So I'm also interested in that coven and in origin of Miss Romanov.” 

 

“Maybe you should ask Auntie? It's better then all these books, believe me I read all of them and there's nothing about that coven or Aunt Zees past.” Sabrina looked at him. She was thinking about the best way to start her case. Then her face totally changed and and she found herself wanting to scream “Eureka!” So she did, snapped her fingers and disappeared.

 

“Thanks for that…” Ambrose shouted after her, shaking his head. “So dramatic.”

  
  


*** 

 

_ GREENDALE/ MISS WARDWELL HOUSE _

 

Sabrina knocked on the door to Miss Wardwells house hard and stood there impatiently waiting for someone to come and answer it. And when no one came to open them she burst in anyway. 

 

“Hello Ms. Wardwell,” Sabrina said smiling. Her teacher was confused and that fact was obvious from her facial so Sabrina decided to elaborate without prompting. “We have new teacher at the Academy and today she told us that she’s from a coven only for women. I thought that you might know something about it?? Since you are very pro-female-power and everything…” Sabrina found herself trailing off when she looked at her teacher and saw the sinister smile that had made its way onto her face. 

 

“Oh my darling, you could not have come to better person.” Madam Satan said and closed the door. 

  
  


***

  
  


_ GREENDALE/ DR CERBERUS’ BOOKSTORE _

 

Valerya had been impressed by the very comfy atmosphere of this place the minute she walked in the door. When you walked in the door there was a section where people could spend time together, eat or drink something and listen to music that was played from a radio. That was why now as she was looking for some books she could get “Lonesome Town” by Ricky Nelson playing in the background. It seemed fitting.

 

It made her sad but she didn't show that, just whispering the words of the song softly as she read the titles of the books.

 

“Can I help you?” someone asked on her right and Valerya carefully turned her head. There was a woman dressed as a Frankensteins’ Wife standing there. She was smiling widely at her so Valerya smiled enigmatically back. 

 

“Oh, yes, actually… I’m new here and I wanted to find out some more about the history of the town. But it look like there aren’t any books about it,” she said a little disappointed.

 

“Oh sweetie, I'm sorry but that's actually true. Greendales history is very mysterious, no one seems to know anything about it.”

 

“Oh, I see…” 

 

“But if you’d like maybe you can visit my family?? Our family has lived here for centuries so we know more than most and we have a lot of old books written by our ancestors too. You might find something in one of those,” Hilda offered, excited about the idea. “We can help you settle into the town too!!”

 

“Oh, that would be… very nice, actually. But I don't want to intrude.” 

 

“Oh, nonsense darling!! You wouldn’t be intruding at all. I'm Hilda Spellman by the way.” 

 

Hilda held her hand out to Valerya and the young witch took it without thinking. 

 

“Valerya Romanova.” She said smiling. “Spellman as in Zelda Spellman and Sabrina Spellman?” 

 

“You know them?? That's great!! Zelda is my sister and Sabrina is my niece. Tomorrow at 4 p.m.?” 

 

“Sounds good to me, Miss Spellman.” 

  
  


***

  
  


_ ACADEMY OF UNSEEN ARTS/ FATHER BLACKWOODS’ OFFICE  _

 

Zelda entered Faustus’ office without knocking, stumbling over her feet as she pushed open the door.

 

“Faustus,” she said coming to his desk a little unsteady. “We need to talk.”  

 

Zelda sat down on a chair across from him. She was serious, but he could still see that she was drunk. Not completely inebriated but still, she was drunk. 

 

“You’re drunk, Zelda. You shouldn’t have important conversations in this condition,” he said and rose up from his seat. He walked past his desk to reach her and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to take you home. Is that okay?” 

 

“No, Faustus you don't understand…” Now her voice was unsteady too. “I-I was terrible to her. Faustus I…” 

 

Assuming that she was talking about Hilda or Sabrina he paused his movements and decided to listen to her since she so obviously wanted to be listened to. By now Zelda was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. Crouching opposite to her he put his hand softly on her cheek and wiped her tears. 

 

“It’s not that bad Zelda,” he whispered comfortingly. “It never is.”

 

“But it is,” Zelda sobbed. “I-I should never have thought that I would be able to raise her. I ruined her. I ruin everything. Everything I touch rots.”

 

“That’s not true.” By now Faustus was confused but he didn’t let it show. It was best to just let Zelda talk, to allow her to let it all out. 

 

“She said it herself. She said that I wasn’t her mother,” Zelda said in a choked voice. “She hates me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I love listening to music while I'm writing, and this chapter theme is "Lonesome Town". I hope you can feel that too! 
> 
> P.S. If it was possible to make "intro" I would choose "Figure It Out" by Royal Blood haha


	3. "Sing with me, sing for the year, Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear, Sing with me, just for today..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry guys! I was soooooooo busy! But don't worry, I will end this story no matter what! As always big thanks to SouthsideAlice <3 And my inspiration for this chapter is "Vivienne" by Mikolai Stroinski. Enjoy!

“Before Lilith became Mother Of Demons, she was a witch like you or your Aunties. She knew that inside her was a great power, power that could destroy any man. Knowing that men have inner need to rule over woman she decided to make a place for others like her, where no man except Dark Lord himself would be higher than them,” Ms Wardwell explained. “Satan made a deal with her. For Lilith it only came with a small cost but for her daughters (what she used to call those in her coven) it was awful price. The Dark Lord himself choose who would be there. Lilith wanted power and he gave it to her but problems started when witches wanted freedom. They found love, or wanted an heir and as a result wanted to leave. Of course, as always, the Dark Lord had an ulterior motive. He didn’t want to allow witches that powerful to reproduce so he chose to remind them about the payment they owed him. Their price.” 

Mary paused at that and took a deep breath. Looking at Sabrina pointedly she continued.

“Their price was that he owns not only their souls but the lives of their unborn children. Sometimes witches escaped the coven, rarely of course but it did happen. But The Dark Lord always finds them, and punishes them. Mostly, if the baby is a boy, both mother and child die in childbirth. If it's a girl they take her away and bring her to the coven to raise her there, away from her mother.” 

“Where is it??” Sabrina asks, visibly horrified. 

“The coven is not in just one place. You could say that It’s all around the world. If you were to be chosen you would find it.” Sabrina looked at Miss Wardwell. She didn’t say anything but the look on her face was saying, “What the fuck is wrong with the witches in that community?” 

“Okaaay… That’s weird. But the girls can go away?? If they want to??” The young witches head was a total mess. If her Aunt Zelda was there then how had she escaped? “They can leave safely and can live happy ever after?” 

“If they make a deal, then yes. But the deals are bad. Most prefer to kill themselves than to make it.” 

Sabrina had come here for answers, but now she have even more questions than before. What deal did her aunt make? How high was the price? For what reason did this coven exist? And what was Valerya doing here? Did she have to make a deal too? Or was she here to collect Zelda’s payment? Maybe that was why her aunt was acting so strange lately. Too many questions and not enough answers to accompany them. 

By now the girl was looking at her shoes. Madam Satan saw that was Sabrina is terrified. She should be, after all she was standing in front of the founder of course. Whatever this teenage girl had wanted do with her coven has been forgotten by now. 

Finally Sabrina rises her head to look at her teacher. 

“T-thank you, Miss Wardwell. For your knowledge.”  
Satan, that was almost too much for her. So she decided that she would go home and try to arrange all the thoughts in her mind. Maybe, she should just ask her aunt?

“I should probably go, good night,” Sabrina said quickly, almost running out the door.

“Oh, Sabrina, may I ask who’s your new teacher?” Ms Wardwell calls out behind her. 

Brina stopped and turned around to look at her. 

“Valerya Romanova” she said, forcing a sweet smile onto her face as a good bye and leaving Miss Wardwell alone. 

***

ACADEMY OF UNSEEN ARTS/ FATHER BLACKWOOD OFFICE 

That evening had been a long one for Faustus. Instead of doing his paperwork he ended up trying to calm Zelda down. 

Not to mention that she had said some strange things but he he had put that down as an effect of all the liquor in her system. She hasn’t just drank one bottle of wine but also two glasses of whiskey, as he found out while she talked to him. And now she was sleeping in his office on his couch. 

He usually wouldn’t mind seeing Zelda on his couch like that but Zelda was so broken that seeing her there was almost heartbreaking to Faustus. Almost, because he doesn’t have a heart. At least, that’s what he told himself. 

Suddenly a figure appeared in his line of vision and he sighed. Satan, he had thought that his night couldn’t get any worse. 

“Did nobody teach you how to knock?” he said in a low voice so as not to disturb Zelda’s sleep. “Or at least how to use a door?” 

The figure stepped fully into his line of vision and frowns. Could Madam Satan not leave him alone for one day?? The answer was no, apparently. 

“Poor Zelda, she’s in a living nightmare, it would seem,” Lilith whispered as she looked down at the sleeping woman. 

“Don’t even look at her!” Faustus hissed, getting up to warn her. She turned to him slowly and a sickeningly sweet smile appeared on her face. 

“Oh, it is awfully sweet of you Faustus that after everything you still want to be with her.” 

“What are you talking about?” he snapped and Lilith narrowed her eyes. 

“You men are so stupid… but nevermind. It is unimportant. It appears that you have one of my girls.” 

He sat down on his chair and ran a hand over his face. 

“Yes, her files are very impressive.” 

“Oh, if you only knew…” 

He sighed again. What in Satan’s name was wrong with this woman? Must she always speak so mysteriously? She was speaking in some incessant code that he could not understand, no matter how hard he tried. 

“You’d better keep an eye on her. And on your sweet Sleeping Beauty too.” 

She stepped back into the shadows and disappeared without a trace. What was going on here? 

 

***

NEXT DAY AT THE ACADEMY OF UNSEEN ARTS/ BEASTOLOGY CLASS

“I don’t know about you, but she is our new fashion icon,” Prudence said, looking at their teacher. Sabrina looked around at the other Weird Sisters but all three of them were staring aptly at Miss Romanov. 

“She looks like Yennefer of Vengerberg today in that black and white - classy,” one of them said, Dorcas this time. 

Sabrina couldn’t deny it, her teacher was an attractive woman, but Sabrina’s mind was too preoccupied with the fact that the teacher looked so familiar to her to even think about the woman’s good looks.

“Yen… who?” Sabrina asked, but never heard the answer, because at that moment Miss Romanov clapped her hands to get the classes attention. 

“Okay my students!! As I know most of you have never seen a beast before. But there are beasts all around us. For example, your familiars. They may look like normal animals but you are forgetting what they really are: goblins. Today I am going to show you some real magical creatures, so if everyone would please stand up and get ready to leave. We are going to the woods!!” Valerya pointed at the doors to make sure that her students exited before her. 

They looked at her in a daze, a little confused, probably because their previous teacher had never taken them out before, but still they got up and made their way out the door. 

Thankfully the school is located in the middle of the woods so they didn’t have to walk far just, but Valerya made sure that they were a safe distance in. No one wants wild creatures around the building. 

She told them all to stand together in a row so everyone could clearly see what she was doing. 

“Just safety reminder: Don't move a muscle, don't touch anything and when a creature is around us don't even dare to breathe. Is that clear? Sabrina, Prudence, Dorcas, Agatha and Nick if some dangerous beast comes you five will have to put a protection spell on the whole class and everyone must teleport to the school as soon as possible. Now, any questions?” 

Everyone stayed silent except for Sabrina. 

Miss Romanov fought the urge to roll her eyes. Well, that was certainly nothing new. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a safe trip,” the young witch said earnestly. 

“Oh darling, did no one ever teach you that our world is not safe?” Valerya said as she walked over to Sabrina and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

A smile crept onto her face as she walked back to the middle where everyone could see her. 

“And if someone panics I swear to Satan I will throw them to the beast for dinner.” 

Then Valerya turned her back to them and started to sing. No words, just a simple melody. She started to make a higher sound and stopped. Everyone could hear the response given to her by the creatures of the forest and soon the whole class was staring at her in awe. She started to sing again, but this time the melody was more complicated. Sabrina was amazed by it. Not only was her voice magical, but the echo, (which actually was a living creature) was hypnotizing. Everyone started looking around for the source of the second voice but no one could really see it. It was like a secret dialogue between their teacher and the woods. 

Finally Sabrina looked up at the sky and saw the source of the echo above them. It was flying around in circles. Very carefully she touched Prudence and Nick and silently told them to look up using her head. It looked like some kind of big bird but it was singing with Valerya. 

The magical creature was coming nearer and nearer, so near Sabrina could see that it was actually a kind of bird with red feathers. It’s feathers were beautiful. They looked more like precious crystals than feathers, with their orange and yellow reflections making them look like embers from a fire. That’s when she finally gets it. 

It was a Phoenix. A real Phoenix was flying just above her head. At last the bird landed on Miss Romanovs arm. It was amazing. She was still singing but this time the Phoenix started to make different sound, like they were speaking in some sort of magical language. The girl saw her teacher retrieve some sort of snack from her pocket and give it to the bird. Suddenly she stopped singing and carefully turned to face her students. 

“I did some research and found out that five of these beautiful birds live in this forest. You probably didn't know but I don't blame you, they are very smart creatures. You usually can't see him because his crystal feathers also serve as camouflage, which means that they reflect everything around him and make him invisible. Also, Phoenixes don't like contact with humans, or witches. The song you heard me singing was actually an old song that in the past was used to call them. As you probably already know, their tears are magical and can heal wounds. They are also immortal and when they died they are just reborn from their own ashes.” 

Valerya reached for another snack and ended her melody, resulting in the bird flying away in a flash.

“Okay guys, what do you think?” She asked looking at her still amazed students. 

“It was amazing!” 

“I didn't think that they were actually real!”

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Or heard!” 

“How you did that?!” 

“Hold your horses!! And first thank you for that compliment. At least I think it…” Valerya began but stopped abruptly and started to look around nervously.

“Miss Romanov is…” Nick started but couldn't finish his question because his teacher had covered his mouth with her hand. Slowly everyone turned their heads to look in the direction Miss Romanov was facing. There was a sharp intake of breath as everyone laid their eyes on the monster standing 20 feet away. 

“Protection spell and everyone teleport to the academy” She whispered and removed her hand from Nicks’ face. The monster was approaching them and getting closer by the second so Valerya moved forward and began to make circles with her hand while whispering some words in Latin. Just a second later a circle of blue fire appeared around the beast and suddenly the beast started to scream at a very high frequency but thankfully the protection spell worked on everyone, except for Valerya who had to cover her ears and scream another spell. Everything happened so fast. All of a sudden students began to teleport one by one back to the Academy until eventually everyone had left and Sabrina was the last one there. Not able to resist Sabrina decided to stay and watch as the woman put that monster into a magical trap. 

“Miss Romanov!” she screamed, trying to get her attention. It worked but when Miss Romanov saw her she merely made a disinterested gesture with her hand, as if she was brushing Sabrina aside. 

Sabrina gasped as she was flung backwards, falling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Please leave a comment! It means a lot to me! <3 xoxo


	4. "And I ran, I ran so far away..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Guys! I hope 2019 will be better than 2018! As always... SouthsideAlice I lov U <3   
> And for this chapter I'm serving you A Flock Of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) ;)

By the time Sabrina had had the chance to blink she found herself back at the Academy. She looked around confused and spotted Nick next to her.

“Where’s Miss Romanov?” she asked him.

“I don't know I thought that she would be with you” he responded offering his hand to her so that she could stand up. 

“We have to tell Blackwood, she's in danger!” 

“Who is in danger?” Sabrina heard her Aunt say from behind her. 

Turning to see Zelda she realised that Zelda was confused too. Which was to be expected, thirty students had just appeared in the Hall out of nowhere and they were causing havoc.

“Miss Romanov is fighting with some monster,” Prudence chimed in as she moved to stand next to Sabrina.

“I think it was a lower vampire,” added Sabrina, scrunching her face up in concern.

“A lower vampire?” 

“It's vampire but uncivilized. A feral vampire. They look like a bat on steroids,” Zelda explained and brought her hand to her mouth. “Oh Satan, she's in danger.” 

“We have to go to Father Blackwood!” Agatha exclaimed with wide eyes. 

“What's going on here?”

“Speak of the devil,” Sabrina muttered under her breath.

“You are supposed to be in the woods. What is the meaning of this? Where is Miss Romanov?” Blackwood said and joined Zelda where she was standing in front of the students. 

“She's fighting with a lower vampire,” the red haired woman responded. 

“What!?” 

“The last thing that saw was Miss Romanov capturing the monster in hellfire,” Sabrina added. 

 

“Hellfire? Are you sure?” Blackwood couldn't believe it but her aunts reaction was strange. Zeldas face paled and she put her hand on her forehead, not unlike what she did when Sabrina herself had done something dangerous and often stupid. 

“I never saw any normal fire that was blue before,” Sabrina answered cheekily and Zelda glared at her. 

“Then your teacher will probably be fine,” the High Priest interjected before Zelda could give out. “Not every witch can handle hellfire and if she really is able to do it then no lower vampire would be able to kill her. Now, it seems that you have some free time.” 

“Wait, what?” Sabrina asked but Blackwood and her aunt were already out of earshot. 

“Father Blackwood is right. Only the most powerful witches can elicit hellfire. And we saw that it was easy for her. She will be fine,” Nick said and put hand on his friends arm to calm her down before she did anything rash.

“So, what?? Are we just supposed to wait here for her??” 

“Obviously. I'm not going to go anywhere near that monster,” said Prudence breezily. 

“Oh come on!! We have to help her!”

“Sabrina, she doesn’t need our help. Drop it,” Prudence said but as soon as she looked over Sabrina’s shoulder the cheeky smile that had been on her face disappeared. 

The white haired girl turned to see what was going on and she found that for once she couldn't believe her eyes. 

*** 

Faustus and Zelda walked through the corridors of the Academy towards his office. 

“It's good to see you well after yesterday,” Blackwood stated, trying to start a conversation.   
He could tell that Zelda was thinking about something. 

“Excuse me??” she said and looked at him confused. “I didn’t quite catch that, could you say it again?” 

He was right, her mind was somewhere else. 

“It is good to see you so well after yesterday.”

He looked at her properly then, trying to get a read but Zelda immediately turned her face away. 

“I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.” 

 

Faustus opened the door and waited for her to go in first before passing through it himself. When he closed it behind him he didn't make a move and instead stood firmly, crossing his arms. 

“Faustus? Is something wrong?”

“You tell me.” 

“What?” she asked walking towards him. He was angry, that much she knew.

“Since Romanov has been at the school you’ve been acting strange Zelda.” 

She turned away. How stupid was she?? She was hiding Leticia from him but now she couldn’t even do the same with something that was even older than Sabrina. Not wanting to say anything she stood silently until Faustus finally made a move and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Zelda, what are you hiding?” 

“You are right, you deserve the truth,” Zelda said and looked into his eyes. “Do you remember that night after you and my brother both became teachers in the Academy?” 

“How could I forget when you left me the next without even a word,” he said with flashing eyes. 

“I gave you a gift to celebrate your promotion.” 

“I remember that too,” he replied and this time he smiled a little. 

Zelda gave him a small smile in return but he barely even noticed. His mind was elsewhere as he reflected on old memories of that night. Performing Ritual of Passion under Blood Moon is something that you can't just forget. Zelda's smile disappeared suddenly, knowing what was coming next. 

“Edward found out that we were together,” she whispered and looked down at their hands that had somehow become intertwined. “He was mad. Very, very mad.” Zelda looked up at him again with wide, apologetic eyes. “He packed my bags and sent me to Europe.” 

Zelda was amazed at how Faustus’ face had changed so quickly. He was mad and she could see it in his eyes. Taking his hands from hers he cupped her face, like he was afraid that she would disappear again. 

“That's why you left me?” he asked in a whisper. “Because Edward couldn't accept us?!” 

She nodded slowly, eyes never leaving his. He released her face and angrily stormed over to his desk. He threw it against to the wall in a fit of rage and the impact was so hard that Zelda felt like the floor was vibrating under her. 

“That fucking bastard!” 

“Faustus! You are talking about my brother!” she snapped. 

The High Priest looked at her but there was no tenderness in his gaze this time. 

“I can't believe you still defend him! He wouldn't allow you to be with me but when he was seeing that human bitch everything was fine!” 

“Faustus!” she screamed. 

“Don’t 'Faustus’ me, Zelda!” he screamed back. 

Zelda flinched and a look of horror crosses over his face.

“We lost all these years…” he said, this time at a normal volume.

“And we can't have them back, so please calm down,” she said softly and walked over to him carefully. He looked at her and ran his hand over his face.

“You’re right… Is there something more you want to tell me?” 

Zelda took his hand in hers again and took a deep breath. 

“Actually, I…” 

But she never got the chance to finish because suddenly someone started to scream in the corridor. They both looked at each other and ran to see what was happening. 

*** 

Valerya entered the Academy like nothing happened. Her hair and clothes were still impeccable, she didn’t have a single hair out of place. But the most shocking part was that just a few feet behind her the monsters body was levitating in the air. She went over to the statue of the Dark Lord and put monster's body down in front of it like ancient people did with their sacrifices to the gods. 

While everyone was making a circle around her someone started to scream. Valerya instantly pointed at the source and snapped her fingers. The brown haired girl near the back who had been screaming stopped instantly. Miss Romanov had gotten rid of her tongue. 

“What's going on here?” Valerya heard her bosses voice from between students. She didn't look in his direction. 

“What is that smell?” asked another adult voice. When they had finally made their way through the crowd to the middle Valerya finally spoke

“It's just a burned vampire body,” she answered. Zelda covered her nose from the awful smell. 

“That's why you are all here?? Sweet Satan… When I was a student like you all of this was normal. Your generation is so soft these days…” said Blackwood dismissively. 

“Miss Romanov, why did you bring it back to the school?” asked a voice that was familiar to everyone. A white haired witch. Who else?? 

“Sabrina, it's great opportunity for an autopsy. I'm surprised that you all made such a show of it. It's normal thing,” Valerya answered. 

“Miss Romanov is right, now everyone get out of here! And Miss Romanov, please come to my office. Sabrina, Agatha and Nick; take that body to the Beastiology classroom.” 

“As you wish,” the black haired witch said and left in the direction of Father Blackwoods office, not even looking to see if he was going after her.

She didn't think that she had done anything inappropriate. After all, she had saved the students and brought real material back for them to work with. Better than any book. When she was close to the doors they opened instantly but it was not her doing so she look behind her and noticed that Blackwood actually was after her. She went to the office and when the High Priest was there too he closed the doors without using magic. 

“Please, take a seat,” he pointed at the chair and walked around the desk to his own. She did as he said. 

“My students teleported here without you and then you came back with a dead vampire.” 

“Father Blackwood, I did not plan any of it. I asked you for permission to take students outside, you gave me that permission. What I wanted them to see was a Phoenix which we did, not the Ekimma. I know how to act when we are face to face with any beast so I did what is the best for students. I saved them and brought the body back for science.” 

“I believe you but this all seems rather strange, don't you think? You come here and now vampires are turning up to attack others?” 

He still remembered what Lilith had said to him. That woman could be dangerous and he couldn’t allow that. Not in his school. 

“Father, by looking at all these things objectively we can conclude that there is some higher vampire here and he wanted to make fun of us. You probably know that only a higher vampire can control lower vampires like Ekimmas and they don't attack witches, not even humans… Well, they only attack in extreme cases. They drink animals blood.” 

He looked in her eyes. She was calm like none of this meant a great deal to her. Probably because she knew what she was doing and talking about or else she was just an exceptional actress. 

“Anyway, I don't understand point of this conversation. You wanted me to scared them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment!


	5. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Enjoy the story and please, leave a comment! Lov u SouthsideAlice <3 And for better atmosphere Connie Francis - You're Gonna Miss Me <3 Maybe I should do a whole playlist on Spotify? lol

“I’ve never seen a vampire like this before,” said Dorcas after they had moved monster's body to the Beastiology classroom. 

Nick put a spell on the body so that it would not decompose and Prudence added one that made the awful smell radiating off the body change to the smell of flowers. 

“Everyone forgets about them,” said Miss Valerya as she entered the classroom. “They don't bother with us or even with humans. Only if they really have to or if someone tells them to do so.”

“It's an Ekimma, which is a lower vampire. And lower vampires are mortal, that's why he is here.” 

“Wait, what do you mean by “someone tells them to do so”??” Sabrina asked and this time Valerya didn't roll her eyes. 

She even smiled in a kind way, probably for the first time.

“I will tell you everything tomorrow in class.” 

She winked at Sabrina, surprising the young witch. Did this woman have two faces or something?? 

“Okay, everyone get out. I have to seal this classroom with spells, so that no one will come in here,” she added and pointed in the direction of the door. 

The students did as she said and left her alone. When she was sure that no one was in the classroom she brought a shaky hand to her temple and breathed in deeply. 

*** 

It had been a long day for her and the worst part was that it wasn't even the end of the day yet. Finally she ended up in front of her house. It was a little single-family home, and the best part was that it was very cheap because someone murdered a music teacher here or something. She didn’t mind that because it meant that she was left alone. When she came in through the doors she snapped her fingers and some song started to play on the gramophone in the corner. She closed her eyes and threw her bag on the floor. 

“Tell me, how is it possible to be so old and be so stupid like you?” she said to the empty room. 

Suddenly her closet swung open to show a man. 

“I was just taking care of your new career, that's all,” he said as he stepped out of the closet. He was tall, something around 6’4, and looked like he was in his early forties. His dark brown hair was streaked with grey and his short grey beard, paired with his suit, made him look like some kind of businessman.

The man came to her and stopped just two meters away. He opened his arms to her but instead of hugging him, she slapped his cheek. Of course he had expected that so he did not move or even flinch. 

“Augh! Is this how you welcome your boyfriend?” he asked with a grin. 

“Liar, I know that that doesn't hurt you,” she said and pointed accusingly at his chest. 

“Slapping maybe not, but your reaction to seeing me after all this time- of course it hurts,” he replied and tried to take her hand. 

“Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not thankful that you sent an Ekimma to me! Not only at me but at my students!” 

The man rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, like that was a really big deal for you to handle.” 

“Ugh!” was her only reaction as she turned on her heel and stormed into her bedroom, slamming to door behind her. 

“Val, come on! I was looking for you for a week!Okay, I agree that I’m the stupid one, but I'm not the one that fled from Petersburg without any word as to where I was going!” 

The door opened and Valerya exited her room in a different outfit. This time she was wearing a green tennis skirt, black tights and a black turtleneck. She passed him and made her way towards the door. 

“Hey, where are you going!” he asked. 

“I was invited to dinner.” 

“By who?!” 

“The Spellmans!” she shouted back at him, closing the doors behind her. 

*** 

When Zelda finally arrived home from the Academy the smell of food was wafting through the hall from the kitchen. Sure enough, when she entered the kitchen there was food anywhere. Too much even.

“What's going on here?” the older witch asked. 

“Oh, hey Zelds!! I invited someone over for dinner. There’s a new witch in town!! Isn’t that great Zelda?? She was searching the bookstore for some Greendale history and I offered her our knowledge,” Hilda said as she cut up some cooked beef.

“Her name is Valerya, isn’t that such a beautiful…” 

She stopped talking abruptly as she was distracted by the sound of a human body hitting the floor.

“Zelds?” Hilda exclaimed and immediately ran to her sister. 

“Zelda!” she shouted as she slapped her cheek to try and wake her up but it wasn’t working. “Ambrose!” 

*** 

When Valerya finally saw the sign for the Spellman Mortuary she felt strange. Like she knew this place. She stopped next to the sign where she had a perfect view of the Spellman's House and started to look for something in her bag. Finally she found a leather diary and when she opened the book flick through it until she found photos of herself as a young girl. She pulled the one that was the most important out of the diary and held it up in front of her. 

The photo was in black and white but there was a teenage girl in it, she was around fifteen years old and she had wavy black hair. The photo looked innocent enough but the most strange part about it was that it looked like someone had a hand on her shoulder because that part of her hair was very flat. But in the photo there was no one but the girl. That was not the only strange part about the picture though, because in the background was a big house. And it looked exactly like the one that Valerya was standing in front of, even if the one in the photo was in a better condition. 

“Sweet Satan…” she whispered to herself with wide eyes.

*** 

Faustus was in his house, holding Judas in his arms. The baby was sleeping so he decided to put his son in his crib and go to his private library. 

He was looking for the photo album. It was hidden in an enchanted cover that showed everyone (except him) the title of a book that they would never take. He took the book and opened it. The first page was blank, but the second contained a picture of a woman, one that he knows very well. It was Zelda. She was young, very young. Despite the fact that the picture was in black and white he could remember exactly what she looked when he had taken the photo. 

“All these years…” he whispered. 

All he wanted to do was to resurrect Edward Spellman and kill him with his bare hands. That bastard had taken everything that he had wanted. Edward had taken anything that he desired, even a human woman. He had everyone wrapped around his finger, even Zelda had done whatever he wanted her to.


	6. Black Sun Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W E A R E B A C K ! ! ! It's been a long time I know, I'm really sorry but anyway... I made a tumblr for my ff related stuff if you want to check and ask something there https://valeryaromanov.tumblr.com/ And song for this one is AG & Brad Gordon - Terrible Thing. Enjoy!

Zelda opened her eyes and found herself instantly bringing her hand up to touch her head. It hurt.

“Sweet Satan, I had such a strange dream,” she whispered, not knowing that Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina were standing around her. 

“You fainted for 30 seconds, Zelds,” her sister said and finally Zelda opened her eyes and got up. 

“Carefully!” Hilda exclaimed and moved to help her sister.

“For Satan’s sake Hilda, calm down. I feel perfectly normal, I only have a pain in my head.” 

“But we put a healing spell on you Aunt Zee. You shouldn’t have any pain at all,” Sabrina said worriedly.

“Well, don’t worry I’m sure it’s nothing at all,” Zelda claimed. 

Of course, her family didn’t really believe her but they didn’t say anything. Suddenly everyone heard the doorbell rang and Zelda finally realised what her pain was really being caused by. She sighed quietly, massaged her temple one last time and decided to ignore it.

“Sabrina, could you open the door? It’s probably Valerya,” she asked and Sabrina nodded. 

Hilda had told her that she invited her teacher to dinner at their houses and to be honest Brina was finding it a bit strange and hard to get her head around. Miss Romanov had only been in Greendale for two days and already so much strange things had happened. It couldn’t all have been by chance. But it did give Sabrina an opportunity to get to know her better and suss her new teacher out without having to do any risky investigating. So she made her way over to the door and opened it with a smile.

“Miss Romanov!! Please come in,” she said cheerily and moved aside to allow her teacher space so that she could make her way into the house.

Valerya quirked her lips up in a silent thank you to Sabrina as she walked past her and in the direction of the kitchen.

“It’s nice to see you again, Valerya,” Zelda said kindly as Valerya walked through the kitchen door and stood up to pull up a chair for the teacher, like she hadn’t lost consciousness just minutes before. “Are you okay? After the incident?” 

“Oh, yes of course!! Really it’s not anything unusual. I was trained to fight monsters in Europe, when I was studying Beastiology there.”

 

***

On the other side of Greendale Prudence and her sisters were looking for their teachers house. Her father had given Prudence the address so it hadn’t been that hard and they had found it relatively quickly. When they reached the front door Agatha, Dorcas and Prudence exchanged a quick mischievous glance before Dorcas rapped on the hard wood three times in fast succession.

However when the door swung open it wasn’t Miss Romanov standing in the hall, in fact it was a man.

“Oh, I’m sorry. We must have come to the wrong address, do you by any chance know where Miss Valerya Romanov lives?” Prudence asked and at the mention of Valeryas name he cocked his head to the side and smiled.

“Oh, Valie lives here alright. But I’m afraid that she’s not in right now. Do you need something?” he asked and smiled brightly. 

The girls almost did a double take at that, when he smiled his fangs glinted in the light. 

“It depends who you are,” added Dorcas suspiciously. 

“I’m shocked that you don’t know me girls, I’m one of the wealthiest men alive.” 

“We don’t know much about the mortal world,” Agatha explained. 

“Well then, I’m Val…eryas boyfriend.” 

“Father Blackwood sent us to give her these papers, some teacher stuff,” Prudence said and reached behind her to retrieve some papers from her backpack and gave them to the man. “May I ask, where miss Valerya is?”

“Oh, I think she said that some Spellman invited her to dinner.” 

Suddenly an idea came to them and they exchanged a quiet look while the man was looking down at the papers. Matching sinister grins crept onto their faces as they realised that they had found their next victim.

“Oh, you mean that Spellman? If I were you I would not be so happy about it,” said Prudence in a sweet voice.

“We saw that he was flirting with her today when we were at the Academy,” Agatha explained. 

“And she was definitely enjoying it!” chimed in Dorcas. 

“What?” he asked, clearly affected by their words. 

“Spellman definitely has a thing for women like your girlfriend and she’s so lucky that he likes her. Any girl would die for…”

“Where does he live?!” 

“Oh, We will show you!” 

*** 

“Well I didn’t think that this region would ever have so much to give,” said Valerya as she was finishing her dumplings.

Zelda and Hilda had told her everything that they knew about Greendale and had even shown her old books that their parents and grandparents wrote about the place. But Sabrina had strange feeling about Valerya. Aunt Zelda was acting strange, she was being uncharacteristically nice to Valerya and even though she was a stranger to their family Zelda was more than happy to tell her everything. And on top of that there was a sparkle in her eyes not unlike the one that occurred when she was looking at Letty. 

Sabrina finished her meal before them and had begun to flick her way through one of the books to entertain herself. She was leafing through the pages when something caught her eye. In the middle of the book there was a note and a photo of an little girl. Of course under normal circumstances this would be nothing to bat an eyelid at but as Sabrina soon realised: the handwriting on the note belonged to her Aunt Zelda. Frowning at the picture of the girl she racked her brains for who it could be. Somehow the girl looked familiar. Sighing in frustrating Sabrina realised that she wouldn’t be able to figure out who the girl was on her own and instead decided to settle for reading the note. 

“Dear Hilda,   
Edward has ruined my life. I don’t know if I will ever be able to forgive him but…”

Without warning the book slammed close just millimetres away from the top of her nose and she almost fell off of her seat with the fright of it all. The noise got everyone’s attention and they all turned in their seats to look at Sabrina. 

“Are you alright?” asked Hilda

“Yeah I was just…surprised.” 

“It was probably only a protection spell,” Zelda explained nonchalantly, ignoring the situation. 

Deciding against bringing the letter and photo up with Zelda while everyone else was in the kitchen Sabrina carefully put the book away and diverted the conversation away from herself. 

“”Yeah, probably. Miss Romanov did you enjoy your dinner?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“Oh, yes!” the woman said enthusiastically. “I don’t know how you did it Hilda but dumplings with blueberries are my favorites!! It reminds me of... “ 

Suddenly Valeryas expression changed from one of happiness to one filled with sorrow. “Something that I don’t seem to remember now that I think about it.” 

“Oh no, what’s happened, dear?” Hilda asked in a concerned voice.

Sabrina looked over the table at Zelda who was staring at her empty plate. 

“I actually don’t…” Valerya began but she never got to finish her sentence because at that moment someone had begun to aggressively kick down the door. 

“VALERYA WHERE ARE YOU?! IF I WILL FIND YOU WITH THAT GUY I SWEAR TO SATAN I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!” 

“For Satan's sake,” Valerya hissed before turning to Hilda apologetically. “It’s my jealous boyfriend.” 

“Okay, but who is he talking about?! Ambrose?? He’s not even here, he’s gone with Luke!” said Sabrina. 

“I don’t know, let me handle him,” Valerya said to Sabrina before turning towards the direction of the door and raising her voice to a shout. “I AM OVER HERE SWEETIE!” 

In the blink of an eye the man appeared in the dining room, making everybody scream except for Valerya. 

“Are you happy now? You’ve destroyed the front door of the mortuary and for what reason??” she snapped angrily. 

He looked sheepishly at the ground and shrugged. After some seconds his face softened and so did his monster posture, once he realised that he had made a mistake and that there was not in fact a man there at all. He looked once more at Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda. When his eyes rested on Zelda he did a double take and turned his gaze to Valerya and then back to Zelda again. A strange look came over his face but he did not acknowledge the reason and instead jumped straight to defending himself. 

“I swear to Satan these three weird girls manipulated me!! They said that you were on a date!” 

“Three girls?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas…” Sabrina mused with a roll of her eyes. “Well that’s not a surprise.” 

“Really, Vlad? You believe three teenage girls you don’t even know instead of just trusting me??”

At this Vlad shook his head and took a step closer. 

“Trust you?? Perhaps I shall remind you that you left me in Petersburg without a word?” 

At this point they suddenly both switched to speaking in a different language and Sabrina huffed in frustration. Whatever they were screaming about could have been helpful in her mission to figure out who Valerya really was and why she seemed so familiar. 

“Is that russian?” the young girl asked Zelda in the hopes that her aunt would be able to translate for her.

“No I believe it’s Polish. I know russian,” Zelda explained. 

“I left because I had to! Honorata wanted to kill me! And now the entire coven wants to kill me!” Valerya screamed at him. 

It was at that moment that she was glad that she had gone to the pain of learning an extra language because now the rest of the room couldn’t understand them. 

“I know that! That’s why I promised you that I would fight for you!” 

“If you knew what I’ve done you wouldn’t say that. I… I stole it.” 

“Stole what Val??” 

“An Incomplete Book Of The Black Sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like it! It's my second FF in English so It still meant a lot to me!


End file.
